ftlasthopefandomcom-20200214-history
Jobs
Basic Infomation Job's will work like this, when you accept a job you will edit the page and put /Guild Here - Your Name Here, Your Partners Name Here, an example of this filled out would be "Protect the Lacrima Merchants! /LI - Meria Hawke (Resubian), Eclair Zanthora (SomebodyActually)" Guild shortenings work as follow: FT = Fairy Tail, BP = Blue Pegasus, LS = Lamia Scale, PG = Phoenix grave, LI = Lux Incendia Note: You MUST have 2 members to complete a job, it doesn't matter if you're an S-Rank doing a D-Rank job. So partner up within your guild. Note: Guild Master's should not be taking on Jobs, their job is to run the guild and manage the members, not go off doing jobs. Note: The Job must be completed while an admin is in the server, which can happen at any time. The completion time for jobs goes as follows: D Class = 20 Minutes*, C Class = 35 minutes*, B Class =45 minutes*, A Class = 55 minutes*. S-Class will come later and will involve the admins taking the roles of NPCs. Important Note: Three jobs must be completed each week to be able to participate in the Grand Magic Games and to remain a legal guild. For jobs to count you must inform the admin that you are doing it while in the server. Jobs can be done on the weekends as well. New Jobs will be posted every week so be on top of things. * = Subject to change Jobs List Slayer Jobs ''' This type of job involves slaying a large monster or group of small monsters. '''Help! Goblins raiding my store! - C Class mission - 2000 Jewels Rock Trolls attacking merchants! - B Class mission - 12000 Jewels Request! Bring me 5 claws from a Grendel - A Class mission - 30000 Jewels 3 People Save my Child! An Dark Faun has kidnapped my Child! - D Class mission 500 Jewels Trolls scaring off my cows! '''- D Class mission 1000 Jewels '''Collect Jobs This type of job involves collecting various items, be it from other people or long forgotten crypts and caves. Locked Tome! I need someone to retrieve the Tome of Vari '- C Class mission - 8000 Jewels - 3 People '''My Family Heirloom Stolen! Some thieves stole my heirloom 3 days ago! Get it back! '- D Class mission 1300 Jewels 'Tyrant! The local count has been forcing us to give up goods! Take back our belongings! '- B Class mission - 8000 Jewels - 4 People '''Forgotten Research! Hidden away in the underground library of Ishgar is research of special Lacrimas! '''- A Class mission - 15000 Jewels '''Dead but still greedy! My father locked away his prized magic book within his tome, it is guarded by magical beings, collect it! - '''C Class mission - 2300 Jewels '''Official Jobs These job's are put up by the Magic Council, often detailing taking out small dark guilds. Who Let The Dog Out?! The notorious mass murderer Wolfe "The Big Bad" has escaped containment! Capture him! '''- S Class Mission - 1,500,000 Jewels - Everyone (DO NOT APPROACH ALONE) '''Howling Siren! Defeat and Capture the Guild Master + 2 S-Rank Mages - A Class mission - 50000 Jewels - 5 People Demon Cells! Investgate the rumors of Demon Actvity in Haregon! '''- A Class mission - 15000 Jewels - 4 People '''Capture the Guild masters of Black Cylcops and Flying Troll - A Class mission - 32000 Jewels Underground! Infiltrate the Dark Guild Spiders Howl and retrieve structural plans of their main Guild Hall - C Class mission - 10000 Jewels Town in Peril! Some of the members of Golden Centaur have taken over a small town, liberate it! - D Class mission - 5000 Jewels - 3 People Misc Jobs These job's retain to speical jobs that do not fit within the other categorys None.